Betrayal
by Sandstorm0789
Summary: Ivypool thinks she's in love with Mousewhisker, but something keeps her from saying 'I love you.' A secret...a omen...a new scheme...will Ivypool be able to find out what's wrong and keep from blowing her secret?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Allegiances:

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather

Apprentice, Lilypaw

**Warriors:**

Cloudtail- Long-haired white tom

Brightheart- ginger and white she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Cinderheart-soot colored she-cat

Berrynose- cream colored tom with a stub for his tail

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Ivypool- silver and white she-cat

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Dovewing- light gray she-cat

Bumblestripe- silver-gray tom with faint gray stripes

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- gray tom

**Elders:**

Purdy- plump brown tom (formerly a rogue)

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar- gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- beautiful golden tabby

Apprentice, Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Icewing- pure white she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Minnowtail- dark gray and white she-cat

Duskfur- light brown she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Pebblefoot- pale, mottled gray tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud

**Warriors:**

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream colored she-cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long unkempt fur

Ivytail- long furred wiry, black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar

**Deputy: **Ashfoot

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight

**Warriors:**

Breezepelt- black tom

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Crowfeather- black tom

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with white mark on forehead

Boulderfur- large pale gray tom

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Sky- brown and tortoiseshell tom

Danger- dark black and brown tom

OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

The silver she-cat shivered, as mist wrapped itself around her body. She had once thought this place was where she belonged, but she was wrong. This place was a nightmare, but something more real, more frightening. Ominous yowls and shrieks could be heard from all around. She cringed, yet didn't feel surprised. Two shapes moved swiftly toward her.

_Run! _She yowled at herself. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. One of the shapes lunged at her, placing his jaws around the scars on her neck. She gasped out in surprise.

"Good-bye." Her world shattered, broken like splinters of wood. The world spun away dizzily, and the last thing she remembered was…a dove and a tiger.


	2. Blood

Chapter 1- Blood

Ivypool snapped open her eyes. Her throat was bleeding, and badly. The stench enveloped the warriors' den. _Oh, great, _Ivypool sighed to herself. A smoky gray she-cat beside her stirred. "Morning," she yawned, showing her teeth.

Ivypool muttered a "hello."

"How is you apprentice doing?" she asked casually. Ivypool grinded her teeth together.

"He's doing _fine_," she snapped, finally losing her temper. "Can't you see I'm hurt, or are you blind, Dovewing?" Dovewing raised an eyebrow thoughtfully.

"My eyes are to blurry to see anything, and I'm so sleepy." Dovewing turned around, and buried her head into the moss. _Stupid she-cat._

Ivypool snorted, and stumbled dramatically to Jayfeather's den. "Jayfeather!" she called. The blind medicine cat popped his head out of his den.

"Now what is it?" he grumbled, his tail tip twitching irritably.

"Could you help me with this?" She showed the teeth marks on her neck. Jayfeather sniffed it, and gently wrapped it with cobwebs.

"There you go," he grunted. Ivypool nodded in thanks, and skipped over to Bramblestar, her leader.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" she asked. Bramblestar nodded.

"Train Dewpaw, then I'm coming to give him his first assessment." Ivypool felt nervousness flicker in her belly. She moved quickly, and met her apprentice outside the nursery.

"Practice your hunting, then…I'll join you at the sandy hollow for a training session," Ivypool ordered. Dewpaw scampered off through the thorn barrier, as shadows swallowed him up. She sat down with a thump, and began grooming the scraps of moss out of her fur.

"Need some help?" A voice asked behind her. Ivypool whirled around, hackles raised.

"Oh, it's you, Mousewhisker," she breathed. Mousewhisker settled beside her. Ivypool felt her heart flutter. She licked his fur thoroughly. Their peaceful moment was interrupted.

"Ah!" A shriek pierced the quiet air. Ivypool leapt to her feet.

"Dewpaw!" she cried. Charging through the forest blindly, she raced around the sandy hollow, to the edge of the lake. Dewpaw's body lay in a crumpled heap, bumping against the shore. Grunting, Ivypool pulled up her apprentice. She dragged her apprentice into a clump of ferns, and licked his fur frantically. Dewpaw began to struggle to his paws.

"Blood," he wheezed. "I saw blood. Everywhere."


End file.
